Aquella vez cuando no te tuve Suspiros del viento
by Dennis Daudet
Summary: Sesshomaru siempre tenía el mismo sueño: un suspiro de viento agónico en el que perdía a Kagura. Palabras nunca dichas y un beso que se prolongaba con dolor en los sueños. Nunca la tendría pero los sueños además de fantasía, eran un poderoso llamado. Y de alguna forma, allí estaba, enamorado de la muerte y la vida de dos hermosas mujeres. Sólo podría vivir el presente. ONESHOT.


**AQUELLA VEZ CUANDO NO TE TUVE**

_**UN SUSPIRO DE DOLOR AL VIENTO**_

**D**esde que las fuerzas oscuras del malvado Naraku se desvanecieron de la tierra, Seshomaru había tenido el mismo sueño. ¿Habría sido diferente si tan sólo…? 5 años antes la guerra contra el demonio había quedado atrás y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que… Y siempre el mismo sueño, un sueño que Seshomaru no podía definir con palabras humanas: al despertar, siempre pensaba que una parte de él se había quedado atrapada en aquel páramo donde Kagura se desvaneciera con las brisas del viento, porque de alguna manera, cada vez que soñaba con ello, una sensación de vacío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero no una sensación física y tampoco desoladora, más bien, si Seshomaru reflexionaba, alcanzaba a deducir que se trataba de un sentimiento, uno que habitaba en una parte invisible de su corazón, y eso ya era demasiado cursi y tonto, pero es que ese sueño, tan intenso y doloroso, tan lleno de culpa, tan lleno de la ausencia de Kagura. Entonces, cada vez que Seshomaru recordaba el rostro ausente de la chica del viento, en aquellos sueños se llenaba de una profunda tristeza que podía ser más fuerte que cualquier otra determinación en su vida: sí, de hecho la tristeza que le causaba Kagura se había convertido en una franca determinación, la de no tenerla porque de alguna forma nunca la mereció.

Desde hacía cinco años Kagura había desaparecido de su vida, y con su partida, a Seshomaru no le habían quedado más que sueños. Un sueño. O un deseo que se prolongaría hasta la inexistencia. Por eso, verla, siquiera en un mundo etéreo, lo consolaba: no importaba cuán dolorosa o crónica fuese la ausencia de Kagura en el mundo real. Cerrando los ojos, podía verla y tocar de nuevo su mano fría, casi podía escuchar su voz entre los miles de ecos provocados por el viento en el páramo de los vientos. Luego, al despertar, Seshomaru sabía que todo era una fantasía, pero ya ahora con los años, había aprendido a conformarse y a aceptar que un te amo congelado en la garganta resultaba en este castigo de estar aquí, preguntándose si Kagura habría correspondido al sentimiento.

Quizá, Kagura lo habría acogido entre sus brazos para susurrarle muy de cerca que…, no, se interrumpía Seshomaru antes de pensar estupideces. Aún en el pasado, Kagura lo habría mirado con sus ojos de tempano, y con sus labios delgados habría sonreído con la misma decepción de su sueño repetitivo, antes de desintegrarse en medio del viento.

Éste era el sueño de Seshomaru: en él, todo lucía como la misma mañana cuando Kagura se hiciese un suspiro eterno. El clima, de cálido pasaba a frío y la luz natural del sol en el cielo se hacía turbia, lentamente. Además de esos hechos curiosos, una niebla blanca, densa y gélida, se apoderaba de todo, por eso era imposible divisar a Kagura. Simplemente desaparecía en medio de la bruma con aquella herida soltándose en hilazas de sangre por el aire helado. Seshomaru la llamaba frenético al pensar en el retorno de Naraku, su desesperación acrecentaba más por el hecho de no conseguir mover sus piernas, luego sus brazos y al último sus labios. Al pasar el tiempo, reparaba en ese silencio sepulcral que lo cubría todo, ni un solo murmullo o una brisa o al menos el leve sonido de la respiración de la mujer. Solamente una luz amarilla que semejaba al fulgor del sol, brillando en ese horizonte de neblina. Al principio, aquella luz era sólo una estrella lejana, que tornaba de tamaño hacia una esfera creciente y ésta en definitiva se acercaba hacía donde Seshomaru. Por momentos, parecía que lo hacía demasiado lento, hasta que, sin esperarlo, aquella luz lo golpeaba con una fuerza apabullante, una fuerza que lo cegaba y lo dejaba tumbado en el suelo; todavía desconcertado, Seshomaru intentaba ponerse de pie, y descubría que otra esfera de luz venía hacia él, no, no una esfera de luz, era Naraku…

Por supuesto habría corrido de no ser porque su cuerpo no respondía. Gritaría su nombre, pediría ayuda a Inu…, pero costaba tanto como intentar mover los pulgares de sus manos, por eso abría demasiado los ojos y con lágrimas esperaba el golpe letal. Sin embargo, antes del impacto, frente a él y frente a Naraku, aparecía Kagura con su rostro altanero y sin pensarlo lo tomaba de la mano, con fuerza, más bien lo arrancaba del suelo, sin piedad lo obligaba a ponerse de pie, lo tomaba por ambos brazos y le gritaba no sé qué cosas. Seshomaru sólo podía escuchar a Naraku de nueva cuenta dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Era un sonido que lo perturbaba, como si fuese una estallido que explotaba en medio de la niebla. Y con todo, Seshomaru sólo podía observar los ojos de Kagura, con esa soledad y una frialdad únicas. Al ver su rostro blanco y su expresión altiva, Seshomaru no tenía dudas sobre sus sentimientos por la mujer. Podía soportar la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba y lo azotaba contra el aire, pero mientras pudiera observar el movimiento de sus labios hablándole, lo tendría todo.

Casi al final del sueño, cuando Naraku estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y la luz mortal de su misma venenoso era cada vez más intensa, la niebla se disipaba y aparecía ante sus ojos la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. En ese momento, Kagura suavizaba su trato y lo acercaba a sus pechos. Era un abrazo del que Seshomaru habría querido nunca separarse. Sin poder explicarlo, tenía la certeza de sentirse perdido en medio de Kagura, del calor provocado por sus brazos y el sopor que lo dominaba cuando su aliento rozaba su frente: en ese momento los labios de la bella Kagura estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos y era entonces cuándo le hacía la pregunta, en medio de los murmullos de viento, en donde su voz era tan débil, agónica, cuando su rostro se ablandaba por completo y palidecía antes de... Seshomaru siempre había deseado estrecharla en sus brazos, justo como ahora cuando no quedaba tiempo. ¿Cuál era la pregunta que le hacía Kagura…? Algo así como "¿Te quedarías conmigo…? ¿Me esperarías?, yo te esperaría…, aún eras mortal pero yo… ¿Te quedarías conm…?" Ah…, pero Seshomaru, él era un cobarde, no es que fuera sólo mortal, en el fondo siempre tuvo ese sentimiento de admiración por Kagura…, y con vergüenza aceptaba que cada vez que la había escuchado hablar, imaginó de mil maneras el sabor que podrían tener sus labios. Sin embargo cuando la voz de Kagura se confundía entre los ecos y comenzaba a desesperarse por las dudas de Seshomaru, él temblaba, sonrojado, cerraba los ojos con pesimismo… Seshomaru nunca podría decirle "Sí". Se convertía en un bloque de hielo y no alcanzaba más que a sentir como las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta hasta formar un nudo doloroso.

Entonces, justo cuando más dolía su garganta, Naraku impactaba y al intentar aferrarse a la mano de Kagura, ésta se disipaba en el viento como burbujas de sangre, dejando ver de sí antes de desvanecerse por completo, una cara que aún al despertar, a Seshomaru se le quedaba grabada en la memoria: decepción y duda. Así era como Kagura desaparecía, junto a Naraku con sus miasmas en el horizonte.

Siempre fue el mismo sueño. Seshomaru despertaba sudando, como aquella mañana, sus manos asían con fuerza las sabanas, su cuerpo entero permanecía en tensión. Era una rutina repetitiva en la que ya sólo lograba suspirar y guardar silencio, sin pronunciar el nombre de la mujer. Todo era igual, o al menos, así lo habría creído hasta aquella mañana invernal, cuando descubría un resplandor dorado brotando de su puño izquierdo. Después de todo, por primera vez desde aquella ocasión algo inesperado había sucedido en su vida: su mano no se aferraba a las sábanas de su cama: lo que con tanta fuerza albergaba entre el puño era una pluma, y al descubrirlo Seshomaru creía que el viento había escuchado a la voz interna de sus sueños…, aquella vez donde al menos, con el último suspiro doloroso de la mujer, logró estrecharla y sentir su calor.

Por eso mismo, cuando se daba la media vuelta y descubría el cuerpo desnudo de la hermosa Lin, la hacía consigo, sujetándola por su delgada cintura. Ella, amodorrada, abría lentamente los ojos y descubría por primera vez en su vida a Seshomaru observándola con sus ojos dorados que como nunca le inspiraban un sentimiento intenso y sincero. Y Lin no podía hacer más que besarlo y entregarse a su calor de hombre monstruo, uno que siempre sería gélido, rígido y peligroso, pero que nunca, ni aunque la muerte lo empujase a hacerlo, llegaría a dañarla.

Seshomaru sabía mejor que nadie, que esta era la última oportunidad que tendría para amar a una criatura. Con el recuerdo de Kagura, antes de cerrar los ojos y enlazarse a un beso con la bella Lin, se entregaba con todo lo que le quedaba al espíritu del viento a dónde se marcharía todo el llanto que nunca dejo ser, todas las palabras, un te amo o una caricia… Al viento, al alma de Kagura que nunca tuvo, le dejaba no otra cosa que suspiros. A Lin le dejaba su corazón.

Y vivía el presente. Tan sólo, que ahora mientras le hacía el amor a Lin, Seshomaru también se disipaba, pero esta vez con sinceridad, se disipaba a sus besos.

No otra vez perdería un amor.

**Dennis Daudet**


End file.
